Love, Hate, and Fate
by mysterygirl565
Summary: What happens when 20-year-old Amy bumps into Ian in New York? What happens when Dan meets Natalie in Boston? Pure chaos, fighting, and romance! Please read and review. Rated K because everything is appropriate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Amy's POV

I stared up at the skyscraper, the windows gleaming as they reflected the sun, and not for the first time I asked myself what I was doing.

I could have been at home right now, along with Dan and Nellie. I could have been taking extra classes, so I could finish college earlier. So why had I taken up the internship? Why, oh why, oh why?

_Because, _a stern voice said in my head, _you wanted to try something new. You're not giving up so easily. _Once again I stared up at the towering building, and started up the steps defiantly.

Passing through the double doors, I halted in amazement. I was in the biggest entrance hall I'd ever seen. There was white marble floor, lines of desks and tables, stairs - god, there was even a mini waterfall!

Hesitantly I headed over to the front desk. The man behind it glanced up at me.

"Name?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Um, A-Amy Cahill," I said. "I'm here as an intern. For Whitman Banks and Financing," I quickly added.

"Hmm," he said as he scanned a list of names. "Cahill, Cahill - Ah, here we are," then looking up at me, "New here?"

I nodded. He continued with the conversation as he dug around for my pass.

"Are you on your first year of college? You seem a bit older than that."

I murmured a "Yes" underneath my breath and left it at that. The truth was that it was my first year of college, even though I was 20. Each year I had found an excuse to avoid leaving Dan, even though the 39 clues hunt was 5 years over, to avoid moving away to New York, until I had finally known I could put it off no longer.

And so I had gone, and successfully completed my first year of college. And when I had been offered an internship over the summer, I had accepted.

Cheeks burning - it didn't take much for me to start blushing - I accepted the pass from the man and went over to the elevator and pressed the up button. Glancing at my papers to check that I really was due at the fifteenth floor, I looked up to find myself staring at a guy about the same age as me. He had hazel hair, light blue eyes, and perfect white teeth. He smiled at me just as the elevator doors dinged open.

We both walked in as the doors closed behind us, and I pressed the button for the 15th floor just as he pressed the one for the 35th.

"So, are you an intern here?" he asked.

"Y -Yeah," I managed to get out. After a few seconds of awkward silence I said, "Are you?"

"Yeah, this is my second summer for the same company, Lincoln Banking."

"I'm with Whitman B-banks and Financing."

The smile he'd had on flickered for a few seconds, but before I'd had time to figure out what I'd said wrong, the smile had returned, the door had opened at my floor, and I'd gotten out of the elevator with a hurried "bye". I glanced back in time to see him wave at me before the doors closed.

As I walked down the long hallway, looking for my door, I smiled to myself. I had just met the cutest guy, he worked on the 35th floor, he was an intern just like me, and - and - I didn't even know his name. So much for that.

Finally I reached the door I was looking for, and, scanning my new pass, I walked in to see a large work area with rows of cubicles and a conference room on the side.

I walked over to the front desk nervously and set my papers and bag down on it. The woman working behind it, around 30, looked up.

"Oh," she said with disapproval as she gave me a once-over.

"I-I'm the new intern," I said helpfully.

"Well, you obviously don't think first impressions count," she said smartly.

While I was still reeling from that comment, a younger -looking woman came over. "Hi, I'm Maggie," she said. "I'll be showing you around today. We're about to have a meeting, but I'm sure Mrs. Palico would like to see you first. Mrs. Palico is our boss."

I nodded. Maggie seemed nice, with her straggly dark brown hair and light green eyes. As we started walking, she added to me, "Don't mind Sabrina. She's always like that."

Soon I realized we were heading to the conference room. Inside was a long table with lots of chairs around it, and at the head of the table, sitting in a chair, was a woman in her early sixties with a laptop in front of her.

Leaning over her shoulder and pointing out something on the computer was a young, dark-haired man. As we walked in, he looked up at us, and I stopped dead. As I stared at him and saw his own eyes widen in shock, a million thoughts rushed through my head. He was someone who made me wish I had never taken the internship, someone who made me want to turn around and run away. Someone who made me want to scream, and cry, and laugh, all at the same time, someone I hadn't seen in five years - Ian Kabra.

Ian's POV

I stared up at the unimpressive building I had gotten so used to seeing the past two summers I had worked here as an intern. I asked myself again what I was doing back here for a third summer, but the answer was simple. I didn't want to go back to England and I didn't have any extra classes to take. Basically, there was nothing else to do.

And anyways, I had become a favorite of the boss, Mrs. Palico, and constantly got praised for my work. And though a few years ago I would have detested the idea of work, I had now adapted to it.

I casually strolled inside and over to Burt at the front desk.

"Back again?" he said and looked over a list of the names of interns. Before handing me a pass he said, "You have a new intern with you this summer, or at least it says so on the list.

I shrugged, uninterested. There were new interns last summer, too. I had just avoided them, and so I would this time.

After traveling up to the 15th floor in the elevator I walked down the annoyingly long hallway to the door. Swinging it open I walked inside, and immediately caught the attention of a few women.

"Ooh, Ian, you've come back," said Bella, a pretty twenty-two-year old with black hair and who always was with Cindy, a flirtatious blonde. They, unlike me, actually worked there.

Mark, a man around 40, waved at me, while Travis, a person not particularly fond of me, scowled. It wasn't like me to remember peoples' names, but after working with them for a while, it was rather impossible not to.

And yet I ignored all of them as I headed straight to the conference room. Mrs. Palico, just as I remembered her from last time - strict and intimidating even with her gray hair - was sitting, looking at something on a laptop.

"Ah, Ian. Here for another summer, I see," she said as she surveyed me with her hawk-like eyes. "No coffee?" she said after a few seconds' silence.

I shook my head. "Tomorrow I'll get it."

"Nonsense," she said. "Tomorrow the new intern will get it, and the day after that you will, and so on and there forth."

I simply nodded. She had a strong, stubborn voice that most people often obeyed and did not interrupt, Ian included.

"Now come over here," she said. "I need you to look at a few of the stocks we've invested in."

I halfheartedly walked over to the laptop and looked over her shoulder. After a few seconds I pointed to a stock and asked, "Are you really investing so much in that one?"

Just as she was about to answer two people walked in. I looked up to see who they were. One was Maggie, a quiet, shy woman, and the other - the other was -

It took me a few seconds to realize who it was, a few seconds to actually believe it, and another few seconds to react. My eyes widened in shock.

It was someone I had believed I would never see again, someone who I hadn't wanted to see, someone who I had, quite honestly, wanted to forget - Amy Cahill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Meanwhile, back in Boston…**_

Dan's POV

I sat on the couch, flipping through random TV channels. It was 10:30 on Sunday morning, and I was facing a problem. I had absolutely nothing to do and nowhere to go. Basically, I was dying of boredom.

"I'm bored," I finally said, directing my words to the kitchen on my right where I knew Nellie was currently cooking.

"Get a job," she called back. I shook my head and groaned. It was just like Nellie to say something like that.

Suddenly I heard loud footsteps on the second floor, and then on the stairs, rushing down. After a few seconds, Tammy burst into the living room.

Tammy was Nellie's cousin, and she, along with her sister, Jamie, was staying here while their parents were on some trip to Africa. With Amy off at college in New York, I didn't mind them staying with me and Nellie. Especially since both of them were fun to have around.

Tammy was the younger of the two - 15 years old - and looked surprisingly a lot like Nellie.

Right now she stood and grinned at me, flashing off perfectly white teeth that were never burdened with braces - some people are lucky like that.

"This is going to be the best day of my life. I'm so excited!" she said, practically bouncing up and down. I looked up at her with bemusement.

"About what?" I asked.

"About today, about how I'm going - you didn't forget, did you?" she asked indignantly.

"Of course I remember," I said quickly, even though I honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"The fashion show! You promised you'd drive me!"

"Oh." Now I remembered. I'd agreed to drive her and go with her to a fashion show for some designer. She'd begged me nonstop when her sister said she wouldn't take her. After a day of that I'd given in.

"You promised," she continued. "You-"

"Alright, alright," I said.

Tammy smiled. "Perfect. I still can't believe I won the tickets in that contest. I'm going to get to know all the latest fashions."

I zoned out as Tammy continued on and on about the random designer chick who was the genius behind all the clothes. Even though I was two years older than Tammy, she could still get me to do what she wanted. Maybe Nellie was right. Maybe I should get a job.

Two hours later, after a hasty lunch and a long drive in which Tammy went on and on - sometimes I wonder if she ever stops talking - we were standing in front of the runway set up outside. Or at least standing as close as we could possibly get.

I had expected a few crazy fans, general chaos, a large group of people, but what I saw was a mob. A crazy, adoring, giant, determined mob. And an overly enthusiastic fifteen-year-old and a bored seventeen-year-old were no match.

After a while, after I was sure I was going to go deaf, I realized that the endless screaming had turned into shouting. They were shouting a name. I tried to hear what it was, but it was impossible. Turning around, I saw a limo had just pulled up behind us. Immediately the mob, once pulling toward the runway, seemed to change direction and started going toward the car, Tammy and me along with it.

The crowd was stopped by burly men positioned along the border of the mob, so that there was enough room for the famed designer to get out. With instructions, the crowd split into two, creaating a path way to walk through. All eyes were trained on the car entrance. Even I was holding my breath.

Finally the car door opened. Out stepped a stunning girl. By her height and look I could tell that she was around my age. As I watched her progress, there seemed something familiar in the way she walked - something just familiar in general. I craned my neck to try and see her face, but she wouldn't look my way, and her long, sleek, black hair covered the side of her face.

Finally she glanced in our direction, and as Tammy started screaming, my heart practically stopped. I suddenly realized why I'd found her so familiar.

"Tammy - Tammy, what did you say her name was?" I said.

Tammy glanced at me. "Well, I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. Natalie. Natalie Kabra."

Natalie's POV

I sat on the seat in my private jet, flipping through the latest edition of _Vogue_. I had already slept, eaten my lunch, and reviewed all my fashions for the show. I was bored.

"Ms. Kabra, do you want anything to eat?" asked Jason, my personal advisor and butler.

"Do I look like I want anything to eat? I just had lunch. Now please, leave me alone," I snapped. Jason nodded and quickly hurried away. I knew I shouldn't have said that, but a nonstop flight from California to Boston can make anyone irritable.

I had wanted to be able to spend longer than a day in California, where a show of mine was held, but my advisors had insisted I schedule another show in Boston the next day.

"In about twenty minutes, we will be landing in Boston. We are beginning to descend, so please put on your seatbelt," the pilot said over a speaker.

As I buckled in I couldn't help wishing I was in a hotel lying on my bed, free to do whatever I wished. But my fans were waiting. My models were waiting. The show had to go on.

In half an hour I emerged from the airport into Boston itself. A limo was parked outside, waiting for me. As I was bustled in by my hair and makeup stylists, I looked around. It was interesting for me to see different cities, even though I never got to do much sight-seeing.

By the time we had arrived at the location of my show, my makeup and hair stylists hadd deemed me suitable.

I watched the crowd that had gathered outside, all fans of me and my designs. After a minute, after the crowd had been put under control, I opened the car door and walked out. Just as I had done many times before I strutted through the small pathway created.

This time however, I saw something out of the corner of my eye - a teenage boy, around my age, that looked strangely familiar. After a few seconds I turned my head to look back, and what I saw made my heart stop. Quickly I turned my head forward again and continued walking, trying to head the thoughts in my head.

Surely he just looked like him. Surely I had just made a mistake. Surely that wasn't Dan Cahill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amy's POV

He was hot. He was a knockout, every girl's dream. He was even more handsome and good-looking since the last time I met him, if that was possible.

All of his most positive features had sharpened and become emphasized, while any blemishes he might have had had disappeared.

His silky black hair was neatly combed, sweeping over his forehead and falling slightly into his eyes, and his eyes were the same almond brown as they were before.

He was the one who recovered first. His look of surprise melted into a look of mild interest as one of his eyebrows arched up, and a slight smirk flickered about his lips.

The smirk made it look as if he thought he was better than I was. As if he thought we were both in the same position we were in the last time we met. As if he was the cat and I was the mouse.

I hated him for that. I hated him for thinking that. Mostly because it was probably true.

Ian's POV

She was stunning, gorgeous. Definitely more beautiful than the last time we had met. She had her reddish brown hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail that made her beauty look effortless. She had the same pretty green eyes as before, the color of jade.

I immediately tried to arrange my face into a mask of indifference, but I could feel a smile creeping onto my face all the same.

I watched as Amy still continued to stare at me, her face shocked. And then something changed. I could see anger spreading over her face, putting a fire in her eyes and making her purse her lips.

I could tell what she was thinking about me. I could tell she was thinking I was a horrible, arrogant, conceited, self-centered jerk, that I hadn't changed a bit.

I hated her for that. I hated her for thinking that. Mostly because it was probably true.

Amy's POV

Maggie was the one who nudged me out of my thoughts. "Mrs. Palico, this is Amy Cahill."

Mrs. Palico smiled slightly as I drew my eyes away from Ian. "Well, I'm delighted to have a new intern working with us. I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job.

As I nodded, my hand automatically went up to fiddle with my hair - a nervous habit I hadn't been able to get rid of.

"Now, we are about to have a meeting," Mrs. Palico said. "You will catch up soon enough. Come, sit." She beckoned to the seat on her left side. Gingerly I walked over and sat down in the chair beside her. Ian sat opposite me, while Maggie sat somewhere on the other side of the table. I couldn't help wishing she'd sat closer.

Soon people started filtering in. Sabrina came in first, followed by two women around Maggie's age, a mix of middle-aged women and men, and lastly a young man around thirty.

All of the chairs filled up quickly. As Mrs. Palico stood, all squeaking of chairs and rustling of papers stopped.

"As some may have already noticed, Ian has returned as an intern. We also have a new intern."

A short silence followed as Mrs. Palico looked at me expectantly and I realized she wanted me to introduce myself.

"Um, I'm Amy C-Cahill," I said, blushing. A half-hearted applause echoed around the room. I tried to avoid looking at the people around me, especially Ian. All attention was soon drawn back to Mrs. Palico as the meeting started.

I knew I should have listened to the meeting, but all of the finer points escaped me save for a few main clients and stocks. My mind wandered over different topics. The one time I glanced up at Ian, however, he seemed immersed in the meeting

After a while, everyone rose and I realized the meeting was over. As everyone exited the room, I stood up to follow them. Mrs. Palico's hand on my shoulder stopped me. She waited until everyone was out of the room except her, Ian, and me.

"Amy, for the next week I want you to follow along with Maggie. I'm sure that right now there are some things she could use help with." I nodded quickly, eager to please.

Mrs. Palico nodded curtly, and with that she exited the room. That just left Ian and me.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I unfroze, and, turning on my heels, practically ran out of the room.

As I looked for Maggie, there were several thoughts bouncing around in my head. I didn't know if Ian would have said anything had I stayed, but I couldn't bear talking to him - not yet. A part of me wanted to talk to him, all right. A part of me couldn't help wondering if he would have said something. A part of me felt ashamed for running out so quickly. But I pushed all those to the side. At least I had sent a message. How more clear of a sign could I have given that I didn't want anything to do with him?

Ian's POV

It was Mrs. Palico that nudged me out of my thoughts.

"Well, I'm delighted to have a new intern working with us. I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job."

Amy switched her attention to Mrs. Palico quickly. I couldn't help noticing that she immediately started twirling her hair. A sign of nervousness, no doubt.

"Now, we are about to have a meeting," Mrs. Palico said. "You will catch up soon enough. Come, sit." She beckoned to the seat beside her.

The gesture surprised me. Mrs. Palico usually only offered this to long-time employees, not new interns. But I didn't mention anything. When Mrs. Palico did something, you could be sure she had a reason.

I took my usual spot on Mrs. Palico's right, directly opposite from Amy. Soon all the employees started coming in for the meeting. By the time Mrs. Palico stood, everyone had already positioned themselves comfortably.

Mrs. Palico started by announcing that I'd returned as an intern, and, after applause, followed up by saying we had a new one.

Amy suddenly got a strange look on her face, one of a frightened puppy, as she quietly murmured her name. A light applause started for her while she pointedly stared at the table.

I was surprised. I'd thought she'd have gotten over her fear of crowds or public speaking after so long. Apparently not.

I couldn't help but not pay attention as the meeting started and then droned on and on. I'd long ago developed a poker face that could convince anyone I was really paying attention.

It seemed the meeting took forever to end, and I think I was the first one up. As everyone exited the room, however, I lingered. Soon the only people left were Amy, Mrs. Palico, and me.

"Amy, for the next week I want you to follow along with Maggie. I'm sure that right now there are some things she could use help with," Mrs. Palico said curtly. Then, after making sure Amy had understood and nodded, Mrs. Palico quickly exited. That left just Amy and me.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I unfroze. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something witty and intelligent - or really stupid - Amy turned around and ran out of the room.

That left me in shock. For a few seconds I simply stood there, thoughts whirling around in my head. When she first saw me, she was shocked. Then angry. Then shy. Then distant. Now it seemed as if she just wanted to avoid talking to me - or was afraid to. That's what I couldn't understand about girls. They sent mixed messages. How more confusing of a sign could she have given about what she felt about me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dan's POV**

I was in shock. I felt like the world around me was frozen. Natalie! It was Natalie Kabra. The same evil, clothes-obsessed, gun-pointing Natalie Kabra I hated. Now apparently a famous fashion designer. And pretty. Really pretty.

I shook my head forcefully, as if to shake the thought from my head. What were the odds? What were the odds we would meet ever again? I didn't want to see her. I could have forgotten her.

But what did it matter now I had run into her? I was just going to watch the stupid fashion show and then move on with my life. It wasn't like _she_ would recognize me. At least, that's what I told myself.

"Come on, if we're going to see anything other than the shoes on the models we have to move now," Tammy said to me, and started dragging me toward the runway. As she dragged me through the crowd, I lost sight of Natalie.

Eventually we ended up with a pretty good view, on behalf of Tammy's determined pushing through the crowd - she reminded me so much of Nellie. Soon the show started.

I am proud to say that, as a guy, I did not pay the slightest bit of attention to the designs. I am ashamed to say I did glance at Natalie a few times. From our place I could see her clearly, and I examined her face. The same hint of superiority, the same confidence I remembered, was there. And she had the same hair and look as before. I didn't know why I noticed. It didn't seem like me. But I did.

A couple of times I could have sworn she glanced at me. But as soon as she looked away I dismissed it. She had probably been looking at someone else. Or else it was all in my head. Both options seemed likely.

Before I knew it the show was over. Once again, the crowd seemed to part as Natalie came through. After a few seconds of waving she got into the car she had come in and it drove away.

_There,_ I thought to myself, _I'll never see her again._

After a few minutes the crowd started to disperse. Now it was my turn to drag Tammy to the car.

As we reached it, Tammy wrenched her hand out of my grip.

"Wait," she said. "I have a favor to ask."

I didn't like the sound of that. "What?"

"Well, I was planning to somehow show Natalie Kabra some designs I made myself. At the fashion show. To just, you know, get her attention and show her. But I never got the chance. So…"

"So?"

"Well, I know the name of the hotel she's going to check into and I was wondering if we could just drive there, and, you know, see if she's around. This maybe the only chance I ever have to show her my designs. Please drive me there." Tammy said all of this quickly, as if that would help convince me somehow.

"No," I said.

"Please," she tried again.

"No," I said firmly, "and that's final."

Five minutes later we were in my car, driving to the hotel Tammy had told me.

"Only," I said, glancing at her triumphant face, "only because you promised to do my chores for two weeks." _And because I do sort of want to see her again, _I thought, but I didn't say that. Tammy didn't know anything about the 39 clues hunt, or that I ever knew Natalie. Plus I didn't want to admit it to myself.

Soon we had gotten there, and as soon as we were out of the car, Tammy immediately barged into the hotel. I rushed in after her.

When I walked in, I found Tammy talking to the hotel lobbyist.

"Um, do you know if a Natalie Kabra is staying here?"

"She is. Why?" asked the lobbyist suspiciously.

"I was just wondering if maybe I could -,"

"No, absolutely not. She had a precise request to not be disturbed."

"But -"

Just then the elevator door dinged open. Tammy glanced at whoever the person was, but when she found no interest in them, went back to her argument. I, on the other hand, continued watching them.

The person was a teenage girl, who was wearing plain jeans and a T-shirt. Her dark hair was tied back in a ponytail and covered with a baseball cap, and she was looking down as she walked, hiding her face. It took me a few seconds to notice that there was something strange about how she walked - something familiar. She strutted. In a pair of high heel shoes.

I nudged Tammy. "Is that -?"

Tammy didn't wait for me to finish the question. She had obviously realized who it was as soon as she looked closer. She quickly rushed over to the girl, who paused at the doorway.

"I'm really sorry but there are just some designs I really wanted to show you. I made them myself and - you are Natalie Kabra, right?"

The girl didn't say anything for a few moments. Finally she simply shook her head.

Tammy looked at me for help. The girl followed her gaze and for the first time spotted me. I then had no doubt it was Natalie as her eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her silky British accent coming through clearly, her tone demanding.

I didn't have a good answer for that, so I gave a typical Dan reply.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Natalie ignored my question. "You're Dan Cahill, aren't you?"

I nodded. I didn't really have anything else to say. Meanwhile Tammy looked like a bobble head as her eyes went between me and Natalie.

Natalie seemed to contemplate something for a minute and then let out a short sigh. "Fine, come with me," she said, as she headed for the elevator.

I think Tammy had a heart attack right then and there.

**Natalie's POV**

I struggled to keep a neutral face as I walked to my reserved seat and sat down. Dan! It was Dan Cahill. I was sure of it now. The same annoying, ninja-obsessed, immature Dan Cahill I hated. Still living in Boston. And cute. Really cute.

Soon the fashion show started. I watched all my designs being paraded down the runway. But as much as I tried to focus on them, my mind kept returning to Dan.

As the show continued, I couldn't help but keep glancing at him. He had the same dirty blond hair, the same mischievous look. A couple times I thought I saw him looking my way but I decided it was just my imagination.

It seemed like the show lasted forever, and when it was done I got up and headed straight to the car. I could hear the crowd calling my name, and I took a few seconds to wave goodbye to them before getting in the car. For some reason I felt like I wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"To the arranged hotel, Ms. Kabra?" asked my driver.

I simply nodded and took to staring out of the window.

When we reached the hotel, I stood by the elevator as Jason checked me in. Soon we had gotten the luggage out of my car (correction - soon Jason had gotten the luggage out of my car) I went up to my suite to check everything was as I wanted it.

"Ms. Kabra, I thought you might want to look over some of your designs right now," Jason suggested. That wasn't what I felt like doing at all.

"Um, I was actually planning to get some sleep. Jetlag and all…," I lied.

Jason nodded. "Very well," he said. "But later…"

"Yes, of course later," I assured him.

As soon as he had left, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to see Boston for real.

I opened my suitcase and pulled out a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a baseball cap. They were all hideous, boring articles of clothing that didn't look as if they belonged in even the same room as my other designer clothes, but I had them for a reason. When my face was on the cover of every fashion magazine there is, it's rather hard for me to walk around unnoticed. So they were my disguise - the only way I could blend in.

After putting them on, I opened my hotel door, and after looking both ways, hurried to the elevator.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the elevator to come up, and as soon as I had gotten in and the doors had closed, I suddenly realized I had forgotten to change into sneakers. I still had my high heels on.

_Oh well, _I thought, _too late to change them now. _

The elevator doors dinged open and I stepped out. As I did I noticed there was some girl arguing with the lobbyist, and a person standing next to her. What a nuisance.

I ignored both of them and strode purposefully toward the door. Just as I was about to step out of the hotel, the girl previously arguing ran up to me. I paused.

"I'm really sorry but there are just some designs I really wanted to show you. I made them myself and - you are Natalie Kabra, right?" she said.

I couldn't think of anything to do other then shake my head. I watched as the girl glanced to her right and I followed her gaze. My eyes landed on Dan.

He was just standing there, looking like an idiot, both hands stuffed into his jacket pockets.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not bothering to disguise my voice.

Dan simply stared at me and then said, "What are you doing here?"

I ignored that. What was I supposed to say anyway? I was staying here! But I couldn't help asking one thing. "You're Dan Cahill, aren't you?"

He only nodded his head. For some reason that annoyed me even more than if he would have said something. Then my hostess self kicked in. I knew what I had to do.

"Fine, come with me," I said.

As I walked towards the elevator I was left feeling that all of this was going to be much more trouble than it was worth.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I haven't been doing a disclaimer because I wasn't sure if you had to do one, but just in case...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues. *sniff, sniff***

**Oh, and thanks for all the positive reviews and tips! :)**

**Well, back to the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up the next morning still trying to figure out if my day yesterday had been a good one or not. I had completed my first day of internship - a plus. I think I made a good impression on Mrs. Palico - a plus. I had met a cute guy on the 35th floor - a definite plus. And then there was Ian.

The thing was, I still wasn't sure if he was a plus or a minus. If he was a minus, he could easily cross out all the positive things that had happened to me that day. But if he was a plus, he could multiply them. I decided to just put it out of my head for a while.

Already wide awake, I got up and went to my bathroom to get ready. I lived in a small, three-room apartment that I had to keep neat if I wanted to move around in it. Not that I had a problem with that - I loved having everything clean and organized. And I didn't have any problem with small spaces. I felt more comfortable in them, if anything.

After ten minutes of brushing my teeth, taking a quick shower, and washing my face, I moved on to my wardrobe. I selected a plain, white blouse and gray business pants. Critically, I surveyed myself in a mirror.

_Maybe some makeup? _I thought, but after a glance at my watch decided against it. Grabbing my purse and cell phone I rushed out of my front door and stepped lightly onto the sidewalk.

It took a few minutes of signaling and utmost frustration on my part, but soon a taxi cab pulled up. Getting in, I managed to bang my head on the top of the car, only worsening my mood. After giving the taxi driver the address, I glanced at my watch again.

_You're going to make it, _I told myself. _You still have plenty of time. _

As it turned out I did still have plenty of time as I got out of the taxi cab and paid my fare. Walking up the steps, I pushed open the doors and stepped in.

I headed over to the front desk, where the same person as yesterday stood.

"Ah, Amy Cahill. New intern," he said. While I was trying to think of something to say, and wondering if I should say anything at all, he started talking again.

"Usually new interns have to get the coffee the first morning. What, you don't have to?"

I was about to say no before the words he had said clicked in my head. Hadn't Maggie told me that I had to get the coffee the next morning? Wasn't that an intern's job anyways ? She'd even given me a list of everyone's orders. God, I was stupid!

"Shoot!" I muttered to myself.

"Forgot, didn't you?" he said, almost as if talking to himself. "Well, no coffee means disgruntled employees - others have learned that the hard way." He paused. "Tell you what, there's a Starbucks just a block down." He glanced at his watch. "If you hurry, you should be able to make it."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I'd be fine. I turned and started striding toward the door, tossing a hurried, "Thanks!" over my shoulder.

Once outside I picked up my pace, walking as quickly as I could through a crowd of hurrying New Yorkers. The whole time I was walking I kept thinking, _Get in and get out, get in and get out. _It became a sort of rhythm to my steps.

I breathed a short sigh of relief as I saw Starbucks. _Get in and get out, get in and - _

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

I had bumped into the person at the end of the line, which coincidentally stretched from the register to the door. So much for getting in and getting out.

"Sorry," I muttered.

I didn't know how long - or how loud - a line in New York could be until then. I felt like I was waiting an hour, even though it was only fifteen minutes. When it was finally my turn, I dug the list of orders from my purse and started reading it off.

When I was done, I looked up at the cashier. She was pretty, with her streaked blond hair done up in a bun, and makeup tastefully applied. Freckles peppered her face, and she chewed gum rapidly. Her name tag read "Amber."

I blushed as she jotted everything I had said down. "Will that be all?" she asked, with a voice that showed absolutely no interest.

"Um, yes," I said. "But it's not for me. I mean, I-I'm an intern, so I'm g-getting the coffee for everyone else. M-my name's Amy. I totally forgot th-that I had to get the c-coffee this morning, so -"

"I couldn't care less," Amber said as she walked away to get my order.

I blushed bright red. I couldn't believe I had went on like that - I had found that I started to do that when I was nervous. I was really pathetic.

"Here you go," Amber said, and handed me my orders. I nodded but didn't say anything. I wasn't going to risk something like that again.

As I walked out, my mind switched back to work mode. I glanced at my watch. Only seven minutes were left, and I absolutely couldn't be late on only my second day.

Four minutes later I was hurrying to the elevator with the coffee. As I walked past, the guy at the front desk nodded at me.

Pressing the up button, I managed to glance at my watch three times before the elevator dinged upon. It was another minute later that I got out on the 15th floor.

I smiled to myself. _I'm going to make it,_ I thought as I rounded a corner. _Almost- _

I crashed headfirst into someone, spilling all of the coffee over myself. I managed to keep my balance as I dropped all the cups onto the ground. I did also, however, manage to trip right after that and fall into the person's arms.

I looked up to see who it was and with a jolt realized it was Ian. I wanted to pull away but I felt myself simply freeze. Our faces were only inches away, and the only thing I could think about was how close we were. His almond eyes looked concerned as they stared at me, and some of his hair delicately swept over his forehead. I suddenly imagined throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him, and standing there forever. I shook the thought from my head immediately.

"Are you alright?" Ian asked as I pulled myself out of his arms and righted myself.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine. I'm r-really sorry…" I trailed off.

"Oh, well, it's okay," he said, looking down to survey his coffee-stained shirt. Apparently I had managed to spill some on him, too. "I'll just, um, get a new one."

I couldn't tell if he had said the last part with sarcasm or not, but whether it was sarcastic or not, he was being nice. That really surprised me.

"I was just hurrying and…" I tried once more at an apology.

"I'm fine, though I do suppose you'll have some unhappy colleagues," Ian said. He bent down and picked up all the coffee cups, some half-filled and some empty, and then handed them to me. "Here."

I took them. "Th-thanks. I-I'll just g-go tell everyone there's no coffee."

He smiled at me. His smile made his whole face light up. "Good luck. And just remember, things happens to everyone." He nodded at me and continued on his way.

I stared after him for a while. I didn't think about being late. I didn't think about spilling the coffee. I could only think about what it would have been like if I had kissed him right then and there.

**Ian's POV**

I woke up the next morning trying to gather my thoughts. The fact that I couldn't think straight irritated me, so I simply tried to review the day before.

I had already gotten used to working as an intern for Mrs. Palico, so I couldn't say I actually minded that. I had certain friends there, certain interests, so that wasn't the problem. No - the problem was Amy.

It would've been so much easier if she had never walked back into my life. Because it was more than just seeing an old acquaintance - much more. Seeing her again had reminded me of the past, of things - well, things I regretted. And it had awakened feelings that I had had, that I had kept buried all these years, that I had pushed away. Not feelings I wanted or welcomed.

And I knew that she remembered all the things I had done to her, all the ways I had used her, which made seeing her and being with her all the more awkward. And so with all these factors I couldn't really say how I felt about her.

_Simple. Do what you've done before - just don't think about it, _I told myself. Not exactly a game plan, but it would have to do.

Getting up, I looked around. I lived in a large apartment, with plenty of space and easy access to the city. It was a perfect living space for me.

After twenty minutes, I was all ready to go to work with my favorite - and usual - business attire.

As I stepped outside, I observed that there were many early New York commuters like myself. At first, I hadn't liked the idea of getting up early, but after a while I'd gotten accustomed to it.

I walked up to my car, a silver Mercedes, and got in. Even though driving meant facing New York traffic, it was worth it to show off my new car.

After five minutes, I pulled up at the building. After parking my car, I strolled in through the double doors and to the elevator. While I was waiting for it to come down, I was joined by a man around my age - light brown hair, light blue eyes. I instantly realized who it was.

"Kyle," I said coldly. "Back for a second year to Lincoln Banking? Shame."

"Not as sad as coming back for a third year like you," he snapped back. I smiled. It really was easy to make him lose his temper.

As the elevator dinged open, he turned and strode away, apparently intent on using the stairs instead, which only spared me a few more uncomfortable minutes.

As I emerged out on the 15th floor, I slightly picked up my pace. Scanning my pass at the door, I walked inside.

Sabrina immediately came up to me. "Mrs. Palico wants to talk to you. She's in her office."

I nodded and strode over to her office. Knocking on the door, I waited for her, "Enter," and then walked in.

"Ah, Ian. Would you mind going down to the sixth level and asking for - for what's his name - Mr. Caine - and telling him I wish to meet with him at 1:00 sharp."

"Sure," I said unhappily, and even though I had just arrived, I walked out of the workroom again. Walking briskly through the hallway, I couldn't help but be slightly irritated. _This is the last year I'm working as an intern, _I thought as I rounded a corner. _All I get to do - _

Suddenly I crashed headfirst into someone, and felt some sort of liquid spill all over my shirt. Balancing against a wall, I righted myself only to have the other person trip and fall into my arms. I looked down only to find Amy there, looking as unhappy as ever. Suddenly she looked up at me, and a strange expression, almost of terror, crossed over her face. I looked at her with concern, trying to see what was wrong, but the expression changed into one of slight confusion.

I stared at her beautiful jade eyes and her flowing red hair, and I suddenly felt completely content with having her in my arms. Our faces were only inches away, and the thought popped into my head that I could kiss her right then. It immediately vanished as she started to pull herself out.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine. I'm r-really sorry…" she stuttered.

"Oh, well, it's okay," I said. And the funny thing was I meant it. I honestly wasn't angry or upset. I glanced down at my shirt, covered in coffee. "I'll just, um, get a new one."

She looked slightly surprised, and I couldn't help wondering why. Probably because the last time we met one of the things I cared most about were my clothes - New York can do strange things to you.

"I was just hurrying and…" she started.

"I'm fine, though I do suppose you'll have some unhappy colleagues," I said, making a pathetic try at a joke. At an attempt to slide over it, I bent down and picked up the dropped cups and handed them to her.

"Here," I said.

"Th-thanks. I-I'll just g-go tell everyone there's no coffee."

I couldn't help smiling at that. "Good luck. And just remember, things happen to everyone."

I nodded at her and then started walking toward the elevator. I didn't think about my coffee-stained shirt. I didn't think about what I was supposed to tell Mr. Caine. I could only think about what it would have been like if I had kissed her right then and there.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I tried to keep Natalie as in character as I could, but she still might be a bit OOC. I just wanted to let you know that I'm aware of that, and I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

**Dan's POV**

The first confirmation that Natalie was just as rich as ever was her huge hotel suite. The second confirmation was her five - yes, five - trunks of luggage standing in the corner of the room. I couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of it all as I looked around. I even managed to catch a glimpse of a _gigantic _bed in the other room, with like ten different outfits laid out on it.

Natalie looked at me coldly. "I prefer luxury when it is available," she said, walking past me and sitting down on an armchair. Taking off her baseball cap and throwing it on the ground, she looked at me critically. I felt like I was under some inspection, which I probably was.

"I-I-I-," Tammy stuttered. "My name is Tammy, and I'm your absolute biggest fan!"

Natalie smiled slightly. "You don't know the number of times I've heard that before," she said in an offhand voice. Something about the way she said it made me think she would never tire of hearing it.

"So, what are you doing here?" Natalie asked, looking directly at me. It was Tammy, however, who answered.

"I just really wanted to show you some designs of mine." Tammy paused, looking slightly apprehensive. "If - if you don't mind me asking, do - do you know Dan?"

Natalie stared at Tammy for a moment, while I wondered what she was going to say. When the silence stretched on, Tammy glanced at me and I started walking around the room to avoid looking at her. By the time Natalie answered, I had already gotten to the flat-screen TV, though I do admit I spent a bit more time looking at that one.

"We're, um, distantly related. We used to play together when we were little. After a while, our connection sort of…broke off."

I couldn't help snorting. _Used to play together?_ More like used to try to kill each other. Natalie gave me a cold stare and I stopped laughing.

Now it was my turn to be interrogated. "You knew Natalie Kabra all this time and you didn't tell me?" Tammy said incredulously.

"I, uh - ." I couldn't really think of anything to say. Was I supposed to tell her that I just wasn't listening every time she went on about the fashion designer? That me and Natalie used to be worst enemies? Yeah, I wasn't about to open my mouth.

I'm surprised to say Natalie helped me out on this one. "You were saying you had some designs to show me?" she asked. Tammy quickly changed track.

"Yeah," she said. She pulled a folder out of her purse, and then handed it to Natalie. Natalie took it and flipped through the papers inside. A couple times she took one out and examined it more closely.

After a few minutes in which Tammy watched expectantly, Natalie handed her back the folder.

"I like them. They're very original and creative, and they could really have a future in the fashion industry. I - I'll try to do what I can," Natalie said warmly. She handed back the folder and then stood up.

"That's great!" Tammy said, and then pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket. "Here," she said. "It has my phone number and address."

Natalie took it and slipped it into a purse sitting on a table. She smiled kindly at Tammy. "You know, your hair - it would look better up. It would show off your face more."

Tammy nodded vigorously. "Th-thanks."

Natalie turned to me. "And Dan, it was wonderful meeting you. Perhaps our path will cross again."

"Sure," I said, though I highly doubted it.

Natalie held out her hand to me, and it took me a few minutes to realize she wanted me to shake it. I walked over to her and took it.

We shook hands for a few seconds before the thought occurred to me that we were sort of close. As in, slightly closer than we needed to be if we were only shaking hands. And I swear it was NOT me that got any closer.

I suddenly found myself locking eyes with her twinkling amber eyes, and there was something about them that made it impossible to look away. I'd thought she was pretty earlier, but now up close she seemed - not a word I'd usually use, but still - gorgeous. I saw a small smile forming on her face and found it interesting that she hadn't looked away yet.

I was aware of my hand still loosely grasping hers, and though she could've pulled away she didn't. _Snap out of it, snap out of it, _I kept telling myself. _Snap - _

" - out of it!" Tammy said. I abruptlypulled my hand out of Natalie's and stepped back a few paces.

"Well," Natalie said abruptly. "I hope it's alright if I don't see you to the lobby. I wish to have some rest."

The tone was clear. It was time for me and Tammy to go.

As Tammy and I walked to the elevator, Tammy cornered me.

"What happened back there?" she demanded.

I didn't say anything. I only shook my head. I didn't know myself.

_The afternoon of the next day…_

"What's for lunch?" I called to Nellie from the stairs.

"Come down and find out," she called back. I groaned. Just what I needed - a long trip downstairs. I started on my way down.

Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang. I heard Tammy running to open it, and I raced her to the door. I was nearer and a better runner, so I obviously won.

I swung open the door. Looking outside, I found the last person I would expect to see standing on my doorstep - Natalie Kabra.

**Natalie's POV**

The first confirmation that Dan was as immature as ever was his clothes - they were matted, ugly, and boring. The second confirmation was that he laughed - yes, laughed - when we walked into my hotel suite.

I gave him the coldest stare I possibly could. "I prefer luxury when it is available," I said. As if Dan even knew what the word "luxury" even meant.

I walked over to the armchair and sat down, taking off my hideous baseball cap and flinging it onto the ground. I gave Dan a once-over, cringing at his clothes. He was rather cute, though - I would give him that. I supposed he could charm plenty of girls. Just not me.

Then the girl started talking. "I-I-I- My name is Tammy and I'm your absolute biggest fan!"

I smiled. Only thirty minutes ago, girls had been shouting the same thing at me. "You don't know the number of times I've heard that before," I said, trying to sound casual. I saw a bemused look on Dan's face, and I decided to change the subject.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking directly at Dan. It was Tammy who answered.

"I just really wanted to show you some designs of mine," she said, and then after a moment's thought, added, "If - if you don't mind me asking, do - do you know Dan?"

I stared back at her, trying to think of what to say. Obviously, she didn't know about the clue hunt. As my mind came to a blank, Tammy glanced at Dan, who immediately started wandering around the room. Coward!

"We're, um, distantly related," I started, choosing my words carefully. "We used to play together when we were little. After a while, our connection sort of…broke off." That was a bit of a stretch of the truth, even for me. I heard Dan start laughing and I glared at him. Did he want her to buy it or not?

Suddenly Tammy looked upset as she stared at Dan. "You knew Natalie Kabra all this time and you didn't tell me?"

Dan seemed at a loss for words. "I, uh -"

I decided to draw the attention back to myself. "You were saying you had some designs to show me?"

Tammy's reaction was instantaneous. "Yeah." She quickly pulled a folder out of her purse - she was obviously organized - and handed it to me. I opened the folder and flipped through the pages inside. Some designs that interested me I pulled out to look at more closely.

I felt Tammy's eyes watching me, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. The designs were good - they were unique, pretty, and, well, good, but I knew the truth of the matter. For any designs to get through, to get onto the runway, they needed an edge, and though these designs were good, they didn't have that. These designs were one set of the many I had already been shown by other hopefuls, and though Tammy's were one of the better ones, they just didn't have enough.

I looked up to tell this to Tammy, but as I saw her expectant eyes and small smile, something inside me told me I couldn't.

"I like them. They're very original and creative, and they could really have a future in the fashion industry. I - I'll try to do what I can."

I waited for her reaction. To myself I thought, _Don't believe it, please just understand that there's nothing I can do for you, please don't believe the meaningless words I just said. _

But my wishful thinking had no affect. Tammy looked as if she was about to burst from excitement. "That's great!" she exclaimed, and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Here," she said. "It has my phone number and address." I gingerly took it and put it in my purse standing on my table. Turning back around, I smiled at Tammy. She really was quite pretty.

"You know, your hair - it would look better up." I said. "It would show off your face more."

"Th-thanks," Tammy said.

I next turned to Dan. "And Dan, it was wonderful meeting you. Perhaps our path will cross again," I said, though I was practically positive they wouldn't.

Out of pure politeness, I offered my hand to him. He stared at it for a few seconds before coming over and taking it.

We shook hands for a few seconds before I realized that we were close. Closer than we needed to be. And I swear it was Dan that got closer.

I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't think of anything that didn't sound stupid. Suddenly I found myself gazing into his jade green eyes, and I just couldn't look away. I felt a small smile forming on my lips as I stared at him. It was as if I now saw him in another light; he wasn't just cute - he was really good-looking. I vaguely wondered why he was staring at me, why he hadn't pulled his hand from mine. _What's wrong with me? _I thought. _Something must be wrong if I'm having these thoughts!_

"Snap out of it, Dan, snap out of it!" Tammy said. That seemed to do the trick for Dan. He jerked his hand out of mine and backed away from me, as if he was afraid. I suddenly felt irritated. I needed some time alone to think.

"Well," I said. "I hope it's alright if I don't see you to the lobby. I wish to have some rest." I tried to make it as clear as possible that I wanted them to leave right away.

They seemed to have gotten the message. As they left, I closed the door after them.

_What happened back there? _I asked myself. I shook my head. I just didn't know.

_The afternoon of the next day…_

I lay on the bed in my hotel room, eyes closed, listening to music on my iPod. The volume was up, and I didn't know Jason had even entered until he nudged me on my shoulder.

I propped myself up and turned the music off. "What?" I asked.

"We - we have rather a problem."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problem?"

"We have a fan ambush. They're all in the lobby right now because we've managed to hold them back, but I don't know how long that will be, so we have to get you out through the fire escape."

Now that he had said that, I could hear faint yelling from downstairs. Hurriedly, I put away my iPod and started packing up quickly. Thankfully I had only unpacked one of my bags. In five minutes I was ready - I had developed a system for this sort of thing since this had already happened twice before.

Quickly I hurried down the fire escape with my luggage and Jason behind me, and as I exited I got into a car that was already waiting for me there.

"So, where am I staying for the next week in Boston?" I asked Jason as the chauffeur started the car.

"We, uh, we don't know quite yet -"

I groaned. "Fine. Just let me make a few calls." I reached for my purse, and as I was digging inside for my phone, I accidentally pulled out the paper Tammy had given me, with her address and phone number. As I stared at it, an idea formed in my head.

"Jason, I think I know where I can stay for a week."

In half an hour I was standing on the last place I thought I would be standing on - Dan Cahill's doorstep. I took a deep breath as I rang the doorbell and the door was opened by none other than Dan Cahill.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. And I'll be honest with you - it wasn't that I was busy, or being lazy (well, maybe a bit) but I honestly had complete writer's block for the Ian/Amy**. **That is, I knew what I wanted plotwise, I just couldn't figure out how to put it into words so that it didn't sound utterly horrible. **

**Well, anyways, this is what I finally came up with. So, enjoy :) **

**

* * *

**

Amy's POV

"And that's how you organize an account."

I nodded at Maggie as she finished her explanation. It sounded easy enough. Then again, I usually managed to mess up everything if I was nervous.

Maggie seemed to know what I was thinking. "Don't worry, you can ask me questions if you need any help."

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

I started the work, doing exactly as she showed me, occasionally asking a question if I was confused. At first, I concentrated hard on not doing anything wrong, but after a while, when I had already gotten the hang of it, it sort of became tedious and boring.

**So I started talking.**

"So, you like it here?" I asked Maggie.

"Oh, definitely. I was lucky to get this job. What about you? Do you like it here as an intern?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"And Mrs. Palico?" Maggie prodded.

"She seems fine."

"And the other employees?"

"Well, Sabrina was a bit mean."

"To put it nicely."

"I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to anyone else."

"And what about the other intern, Ian?"

There. There it was. The question I was hoping against all odds she wouldn't ask.

"Umm, he's okay. He s-seems sort of, I don't know, f-full of himself." Maggie nodded at my answer, still staring at me expectantly as if she wanted me to say more.

"And I g-guess that he's, well…c-cute?" I said, my voice getting smaller and smaller with each word, the last part coming out as a question.

"Cute? I think he's really good-looking. Well, then again, all the girls do." She giggled, and then looked at me with a sly smile. I didn't like that at all.

"Is that really all you think of him?" she asked. "Come on. I saw the way you looked at him when you first saw him. You looked awe-struck."

Awe-struck? I looked awe-struck? Great. Then he probably thinks I'm going to fall in love with him again. Suddenly I had the urge to march over to his desk and set him straight about everything, internship or no internship, coffee or no coffee. I already hated myself for thinking those thoughts about kissing him - the memory felt hazy, as if I was half-asleep when it happened.

That's the problem. When he's around, it's hard for me to think clearly, to talk clearly - I still remembered that from the hunt. I'd rather hoped that that might have changed, but of course it hadn't. He was too - too - too handsome. And the British accent didn't help. Not that I'd ever admit that to him. And the way he had smiled at me - my stomach couldn't help doing a loop-de-loop when I thought about it. I disgusted myself.

"Amy…Amy, you there? You look dreamy. You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Maggie asked, winking.

My cheeks turned the color of a tomato. "What? No - no, I wasn't." I had looked dreamy? Really? I seriously had to get my facial expressions under control.

"I don't care about him," I said defensively to Maggie's skeptical look. Drat. I totally made it sound like I cared about him.

Just as I was about to desperately change the subject, the phone at Maggie's desk rang.

She lifted it up. "Hello?" She paused for a few moments, listening.

"Yes, Mrs. Palico," she finally said, and hung up. She looked at me. "There's a package down in the lobby. Could you go get it?"

I nodded. Anything to escape the conversation we were having.

After a few minutes, I was already standing at the front desk, waiting for Burt - I had learned that that was the name of the guy at the front desk - to bring the package.

"Hey," a voice said from behind me. "I don't think I ever got your name."

I turned around, only to find the guy I had met on my first day in the elevators. He was even cuter than I remembered.

He flipped his hazel hair out of his eyes as he smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Amy. Amy Cahill."

He shook my hand. "And I never got to introduce myself properly. My name's Kyle Wickman."

"Oh, well…" I began, but I trailed off as soon as I realized I had no idea what to say.

He only stared at me for a few seconds, as if contemplating something, and then started talking. "Are you free on Saturday? " he asked.

The question took me by surprise. "Oh, umm…"

"Because if you were, we could go to this restaurant I know about for lunch, and then after that we could do a few things."

I stared at him blankly. "As in, as in -"

"As in a date," he said.

This guy, Kyle, was asking me out on a date? Me, out on a date? I could hardly believe it.

I think he mistook my surprise for rejection. "Oh, you know, never mind -"

"No, no, I would love to go," I blurted out.

Kyle smiled. "Oh, great. I'll meet you at the Central Park at eleven on Saturday morning."

"That sounds great," I said.

Kyle grinned. "Bye," he said, and then walked off.

Burt suddenly reappeared. "Here's the package," he said, handing it over to me. I took it, and though it was pretty heavy, I practically floated over to the elevators. Kyle had asked me out on a date!

When I reached the fifteenth floor, I arranged my face into a mask of calmness, even though I was burning with excitement on the inside.

I headed over to Maggie. "Oh, she wants you to bring it straight to her," she said after glancing up.

I carried it to her office and managed to knock. The door opened and I walked inside to find Ian standing there and Mrs. Palico sitting at her desk.

"Perfect," she said. "Set it down in the corner."

After having done so, I made to leave. "Wait," she commanded. And of course, like an idiot, I waited.

"Now, I know that usually weekends aren't part of the work week here at Whitman Banks and Financing, but there are just so many papers that need to be sorted, and us being behind - well, you both are going to need to come in this Saturday morning."

The first thing I thought was, _Well, I suppose it's all part of being an intern. _

The second thing I thought was, _Wait, both? I'm gonna have to do this with Ian?_

And only then, the third thing I thought was, _Saturday? But that's the day of my date with Kyle! This cannot be happening. _

"Umm…" I raised my hand tentatively. "Mrs. Palico, could it be Sunday morning?"

"No, it can't. The cleaning's that day. Why?"

"I just h-have something planned on that day, and -"

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to reschedule it. I expect you to be there, Amy."

I nodded miserably. Maybe Kyle and I could just move it. But I didn't even know if I would see him again before Saturday. It was Thursday already. And I didn't have his phone number.

"Ian, do you have any problems with this arrangement?" Mrs. Palico asked. I could tell by the way she said it the question was meant to be a challenge.

" None at all."

Mrs. Palico nodded. "Very well. Saturday morning. Be here at ten."

And then we were excused. She didn't have to say anything - it was sort of obvious with the finality of her tone.

I turned to open the door, but Ian beat me to it. He swung it open and just stood there, holding it to the side. After a few awkward seconds I realized he was holding it open for me.

"Oh, thanks," I muttered, and got out as fast as I could. I set my course directly to Maggie's desk. My cheeks must have still been blushing, because she looked at me a bit funny and asked, "You okay?"

I nodded. Then I sighed as I remembered my dilemma. _Of course, when a cute guy asks me out, I have to work on that day. Stupid internship, _I thought.

I must have looked really unhappy, because Maggie said, "Oh, well, we all have one of those days where the world seems against us. They can seem like long days, but the next day's always better."

_Yeah, _I thought, _- the next day's bound to be better. _And then I added, almost as an afterthought, though I didn't know exactly who I was addressing, _Please?_

**Ian's POV**

"And that's how you break up with a girl."

I rolled my eyes as Alex finished his description of how he had dumped his most recent girlfriend. Alex was the closest thing I had to a friend in the workplace, and though he was practically ten years older than me, we still got along alright.

"Fascinating as always, Alex," I stated. Alex didn't fail to notice the sarcasm in my tone.

"Hey, one day, my wisdom will help you along in your life, so heed my words," Alex said, laughing, and then tossed a wadded piece of paper to the trash can. He missed, of course.

Before I had time to react, he glared at me. "Not a word."

I only shook my head, grinning.

Alex decided to change the subject. "So, what do you think of your third summer here?"

"Well, it hasn't really changed much."

"Yeah, I know, right?"

By this time, Alex had retrieved the piece of paper, and, sitting back at his desk, he threw it again. This time it went in.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

He went back to the conversation. "Hey, what about the new intern? You know, Amy?"

The question caught me off guard, and it took me a few seconds to formulate an answer.

"She's…okay."

"I think she's kind of cute. And she totally likes you."

That bit got my attention. "Really?"

"Yeah. You should see the way she looks at you."

I glanced at Amy. She didn't seem to care too much about me. She was doing something on the computer while talking to Maggie. I watched her for a few seconds. Something that Maggie had said had gotten her attention, because she turned to face her. She looked nervous. I swear I could practically hear her stutter.

Then Maggie laughed and said something. Amy seemed to freeze for a few seconds before Maggie snapped her out of her reverie.

"Ian, hello? Yoo-hoo?" Alex said, trying to get my attention back.

I looked at him, slightly embarrassed.

Alex smiled, then said in a singsong voice, "You like her, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I do not." I couldn't help but glance in her direction just as she got up and left the room. I looked away quickly. Thankfully Alex didn't notice.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do -"

"Excuse me," Sabrina said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," her tone suggested that she knew she wasn't, "but Mrs. Palico wants to see you, Ian."

I nodded and went directly to her office. After knocking and walking inside, I waited as Mrs. Palico finished writing something.

She finally looked up. "Let us just wait for Amy. She shouldn't be but a minute."

It was seven minutes later, actually, when we heard a knock on the door. I opened it and Amy walked inside, carrying a box.

"Perfect," Mrs. Palico said. "Set it down in the corner."

Amy did so, and then attempted to leave. She was stopped by a sharp "Wait," from Mrs. Palico. She turned back around.

"Now, I know that usually weekends aren't part of the work week here at Whitman Banks and Financing, but there are just so many papers that need to be sorted, and us being behind - well, you both are going to need to come in this Saturday morning," Mrs. Palico stated.

I nodded. I had had to do that more than once. And as much as I had detested working on a weekend, it was all part of being an intern. Then again, I would be working with Amy, and I didn't exactly mind that.

I watched Amy's reaction. At first she seemed only slightly annoyed, but then she became distressed.

_Must have something planned, _I thought. Sure enough, she started talking.

"Umm…" she raised her hand slowly. "Mrs. Palico, could it be Sunday morning?" she asked.

Mrs. Palico didn't like being questioned. "No, it can't. The cleaning's that day. Why?"

"I just h-have something planned on that day, and -"

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to reschedule it. I expect you to be there, Amy." Amy nodded meekly. She seemed to be done with arguing.

"Ian, do you have any problems with this arrangement?" Mrs. Palico asked me.

I shook my head. "None at all." I could tell that that was what she wanted to hear.

She nodded. "Very well. Saturday morning. Be here at ten."

I could tell the conversation was over. I opened the door, and, remembering my manners at the last minute, held the door open for Amy. She stared at me for a few seconds before it seemed to click that I was waiting for her to pass. She muttered something I assumed was a thank you, and hurried out of the office, blushing all the way.

I shook my head before stepping out and closing the door behind myself. _Well, she seems a bit of a nervous wreck, _I thought. _But I think it's rather cute when - cute? No. Absolutely not_. _I already went over this, _I reminded myself.

It was true. I understood everything now - my thoughts about Amy weren't confusing anymore. The feelings I had, let's say, developed for her when we were both fourteen, were just being transferred by myself to present day. All I had were the memories, not the actual emotions. All the thoughts I'd had about, well, kissing her, and when I thought she was beautiful - well, she is, but that's not the point - were just me remembering the past. But the truth was, I had long moved on. Well, at least, that was what I had told myself. But it seemed my thought process didn't agree with me.

And anyway, it was obvious to me now she hated me. She tried to avoid me, and when we were forced to be together she ignored me as much as possible. I suppose she just didn't know how to show she was angry.

I made my way back to Alex. He looked up at me. "So, what's up?"

I shrugged. "I have to work on the weekend." I sat down and started playing with a pencil, trying to keep my mind strictly off Amy.

Alex nodded. "Ah, well. I suppose it's just one of these days."

"What days?"

"You know, boring ones. But the truth is, tomorrow's probably going to be as boring as today."

I shrugged. Maybe boring wasn't such a bad thing. _Yes, _I decided. _Tomorrow's going to be as boring as ever. _And then, almost as an afterthought, I added, _Maybe. _

**AN: Okay, so here it is, just as I promised. That is, I promised it would be here, not that it would be good. :D But anyways, I hope you liked it, and that no one seemed to OOC - the usual. So, what can I say, other then, review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright, before I say anything else, I wanted to tell you I'm really, really sorry to keep you waiting so long. I know I should have updated sooner, but I just started a new fanfic in Harry Potter, school is beginning tomorrow, and I also recently went on a week-long vacation - to put it lightly, I was busy. Plus, I had writer's block.**

**But of course, that still gives me no right for making you wait, so once again, I'm sorry. But hey - what are you doing reading this pathetic author's note when you could be reading my new chapter, right? so, to the story...**

**

* * *

**

Dan's POV

If you don't mind me saying so myself, I'm pretty good with girls. I know what to say, I know how to act, I know how to get their numbers - basically I know how to flirt. I've been on tons of dates, had a few girlfriends.

Which is why it is a complete mystery to me why I could only gape like an idiot when I opened the door to find Natalie.

It seemed to take a few moments for her to process that I _had_ actually opened the door, because she blinked several times before regaining herself and starting to talk in her usual, haughty manner.

"Dan, hello. It seems our paths _have _crossed again," she said. "May I come in?"

She didn't wait for an answer; she just pushed past me and walked inside. I hated when people did that. I mean, if you're planning to come in anyways, why bother asking?

I closed the door and turned around. Now that I had gotten my tongue back, I was ready to confront her about barging into people's houses. But just as I opened my mouth, I was interrupted by a scream.

Of course, it was Tammy who screamed. She had been only a few steps behind me when I had opened the door.

"You came!" Tammy squealed. Yes, I said squealed. You should have heard her. I didn't even know girls could make a noise like that.

Natalie, who had covered her ears when she heard the shriek, now cautiously lifted her hands away.

"Umm, yes, I came. To help you with your designs."

I frowned. It wasn't at all like Natalie to be nice, much less make such an effort to help someone. So why had she come? Something sounded fishy.

"Really, that's why you came?" I said, making sure my tone sounded skeptical.

Suddenly Nellie rushed in from the kitchen. "Is everything -?" Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect O as she saw who was standing in the middle of our entrance.

I had told her last night about my run-in with Natalie. I thought Nellie might have known about Natalie being a fashion designer all along because of Tammy, but apparently she had zoned out during Tammy's one-sided conversations as much as me. Ironic, huh? She was surprised that Natalie had been pretty nice to Tammy, unsurprised that Natalie was as full of herself as always, and agreed with me it was unlikely that I'd ever see her again. I guess we were both wrong. Fate totally had something against me.

Nellie opened her mouth to say something, but Natalie beat her to it as soon as she recognized who Nellie was.

"Oh, you're that - that nanny, aren't you?"

"Au pair," I corrected her automatically.

Natalie ignored me. "Yes, your name…your name is…"

Natalie's eyebrows scrunched in concentration as she tried to remember her name. After a few moments, she hesitantly said, "Nina Lopez?"

I don't think Nellie much appreciated being called Nina. "Nellie.

N-e-l-l-i-e. And Gomez, not Lopez. Got it?"

Natalie pursed her lips, and then assumed a plastic-looking smile. "That was my next guess," she said, in a voice that was dripping with fake sweetness.

And then of course we had to make it even more crowded in the room, because suddenly Jamie came running down the stairs. "How am I supposed to write music with all this screaming and commotion?" she asked angrily.

Jamie was 18, and her style, a mixture of Punk and Goth, was the exact opposite of her sister, Tammy, who was quite the girly-girl. She was the lead singer/guitarist for a band, and she was constantly writing cool new songs that she let us listen to. She prided herself on her individuality and creativeness, and detested stereotypes. And did I mention she absolutely hated fashion shows and fashion designers? This was going to be fun.

Tammy immediately started lecturing her. "Jamie, go away. Not now. Just close the door or something, okay? Natalie Kabra is here," she said this with a proud edge to her voice, "and we're busy."

Now Jamie didn't seem the least bit interested in leaving. She looked directly at Natalie. "Did you say Natalie Kabra? _The_ Natalie Kabra? Do you mean," she paused for dramatic effect, "that spoiled, stuck-up, snotty brat that pairs together different colors of fabric and calls them clothes? That Natalie Kabra?"

Tammy looked aghast and too shocked for words. Nellie just bit her lip.

I was tempted to say, "Yeah, that Natalie Kabra," but decided against it when I glanced over at Natalie. Her smug face had turned into one of anger, and I figured she would have plenty to say to Jamie herself.

"My work is art, and just because you're too foolish and thick-headed to see that, it doesn't mean the rest of the world is. You probably wouldn't know what art is even if it dangled itself in front of your eyes."

Now I can tell you, Jamie didn't like that. She clenched her fists before spitting out her words through clenched teeth. It seemed that both of the girls had quite a temper.

"I'm not thick-headed or foolish. And you're one to talk, anyways. You're just an airhead."

Ouch. Natalie just got dissed. This was actually pretty fun to watch.

Natalie looked like she was going to kill Jamie. For Jamie's sake, I hoped she didn't still carry her dart gun around with her.

"I know your type. You're desperate to do anything to stand out of the crowd, so you choose a famous person everyone likes and you go against them. Well, let me tell you. You're completely unoriginal, uncreative, and pathetic, and you're never going to make it anywhere." Natalie finished her outburst with a "hmph."

Never mind, Natalie was as mean as always.

Now, I was totally positive it was going to turn into a full-blown catfight. They both looked like they wanted to kill each other, but while Jamie's face was made into a scowl that didn't make it look too pretty, Natalie managed to look angry and hot at the same time - whoa, I did not just think that.

I was about to start shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" when Tammy snapped out of her stupor.

"Stop!" she yelled. Both girls looked at her. I was sure Tammy was going to side with Natalie, but I should have known better. She was all for justice and peace.

"Look, you both said some mean things to each other, so you both should apologize to each other. Jamie?"

Jamie muttered something under her breath which I was pretty sure was "Sorry you're so stupid," but Tammy took it anyways.

"Natalie?" she said.

Natalie regained her original smug look as she said, "I suppose I'm going to have to be the better person here. I'm sorry for all the things I said." For some reason I didn't think she was all that sorry.

Jamie grimaced. "I'm going upstairs," she said, and once she got to her room, she slammed the door.

Tammy turned to Natalie. "I'm really, really sorry for my sister. She's kind of moody today. I - I hope you're not too offended."

Natalie, who had by now fully recovered, waved her hand. "Not at all," she said in a superior voice.

For a few moments there was awkward silence, eventually broken by Nellie. "Are you staying for lunch?" she asked.

Natalie nodded. "Of course I'm staying," she snapped. Then she called to someone outside. "Jason, bring my luggage in."

I frowned. "Your luggage? How long are you planning to 'stay', as you call it?"

Natalie rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A week, of course!"

And that was when Tammy fainted.

**Natalie's POV**

If you don't mind me stating an obvious fact, I have quite an effect on boys. I know plenty well how to flirt, and I have had so many boyfriends I've lost count (I think it is rather redundant to point out that I was always the dumper, and never the one being dumped). When I'm around, they get overwhelmed with my beauty and radiance, poor things, and they rather forget how to speak. They usually end up staring at me like complete fools.

Which was why I was not the least bit surprised that Dan could only stare at me with his mouth wide open when he opened the door to find me there. No - what surprised me was the fact that I rather lost my train of thought at about the same time. I rather got distracted by the fact that without my high heels, Dan was half a head taller than me. I didn't like that at all.

Blinking my eyes several times to clear my head, I raised myself to my fullest height, and when I spoke, I was relieved to find it was with my usual voice.

"Dan, hello. It seems our paths _have _crossed again," I said with as much casualness as I could muster. "May I come in?"

Of course I didn't wait for him to answer - it would have taken ages for him to recover. Instead I saved myself a few minutes, pushing past him and walking inside his house.

I heard him close the door, and I just had enough time to see Tammy standing in front of me in shock before I heard a loud, ear-shattering scream. In a desperate attempt to block it out, I put my hands over my ears, and then, realizing it had stopped, I slowly lifted them away just as Tammy shrieked, "You came!"

It was then that I realized that that ungodly scream had come from Tammy. Who knew that a teenage girl could have such vocals?

"Umm, yes, I came. To help you with your designs," I said weakly. I wasn't quite ready to tell them yet that the real reason I came was because there was a lack of a place for me to stay. Who knew - I might not even tell them at all. This place suited me, after all. It was the perfect place to hide from my fans, and the paparazzi would never track me down here. In ways, it was even better than a hotel.

And yet, already I could see the doubt in Dan's eyes as he frowned. He knew my character too well, unfortunately. He knew I would never willingly help someone if there was no benefit for me.

"Really, that's why you came?" he asked, his voice layered thick with doubt.

Just as I was about to shoot back a scathing reply, someone burst into the entrance hall from a separate room.

"Is everything -?" she started, but stopped as she stared at me with surprise. I recognized her immediately, just as she had recognized me - it was that ring-nosed nanny that had been helping Dan and Amy during the hunt. Apparently, she still lived with them.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Oh, you're that - that nanny, aren't you?" I said, proud of myself for remembering her face.

"Au pair," Dan corrected me. I ignored him.

There was only one problem. I couldn't remember her name.

It was slightly embarrassing, yes, but not surprising. Being a top fashion designer, I could only keep so many names in my head. The one thing I've learned, however, is that you can never let the other side get the upper hand by losing your confidence.

"Yes, your name…your name is…" I started offhandedly, although at the same time, my mind was racing. _Come on, what was her name? It has to be in my brain somewhere. _

Finally I gave up, simply going with a typical Mexican name. "Nina Lopez?" I suggested, purposefully adding hesitation in my voice to show I knew it wasn't right. I would get her name now, one way or another.

The nanny, or _au pair, _as Dan would have said if I had been thinking aloud, seemed indignant at this.

"Nellie. N-e-l-l-i-e. And Gomez, not Lopez. Got it?" she said.

I wanted to tell her she was getting upset over nothing, but instead I put on a fake smile and said with a sugar-coated voice, "That was my next guess."

Before Nellie could reply - and I could tell she wanted to - a girl came down the stairs. "How am I supposed to write music with all this screaming and commotion?" she asked angrily.

She was about my age, and I could tell she looked a lot like Tammy (perhaps a sister?) and also looked similar to Nellie (perhaps another sister?). She had dark hair and dark eyes, which seemed to match what I could instantly see was a Goth personality. Her whole attitude and persona radiated darkness and pessimism.

Tammy instantly shooed her away. "Jamie, go away. Not now. Just close the door or something, okay? Natalie Kabra is here, and we're busy."

Jamie's - I knew that was her name now - eyes widened as she acknowledged my presence.

"Did you say Natalie Kabra? _The_ Natalie Kabra?"

I smiled smugly. She knew me, and she was obviously a fan. Who knew a Goth girl still keeps up with fashion?

"Do you mean," she continued, "that spoiled, stuck-up, snotty brat that pairs together different colors of fabric and calls them clothes? That Natalie Kabra?"

My smile instantly faded. How dare she insult me? I was on so many levels better than her - richer, smarter, more beautiful. Jealousy was all it was.

Knowing this, I should have probably responded with a calm tone and no insults, but I'm afraid I let my temper get the better of me. I chose my words carefully, using her stereotypical personality to pick the insults that she would find most irksome.

"My work is art, and just because you're too foolish and thick-headed to see that, it doesn't mean the rest of the world is!" I shot back. "You probably wouldn't know what art is even if it dangled itself in front of your eyes." I knew that that would particularly hurt her. Being a musician - I remembered the first thing she had said when she had come down was that she had been writing music - she would consider her work art and take offense at it being called anything different.

Just as I suspected, she made her hands into fists, the knuckles growing white, and clenched her teeth.

"I'm not thick-headed or foolish. And you're one to talk, anyways. You're just an airhead," she said.

I had been expecting something like that. It was a typical shield - she was trying to convince herself that all I had was meaningless and worthless. I knew exactly how to deal with that.

"I know your type. You're desperate to do anything to stand out of the crowd, so you choose a famous person everyone likes and you go against them. Well, let me tell you. You're completely unoriginal, uncreative, and pathetic, and you're never going to make it anywhere!" After a second's silence I added a "hmph!"

I wasn't going to say anymore, even if she insulted me again. I knew exactly how far I could push, and if I pushed any further, then I was positive that Jamie would hurtle straight into a fight with me. I would win, of course - but such a waste of breath, after all.

It was Tammy, however, that was the next one to yell. "Stop!" she shouted. Jamie and I both looked at her. I could tell at once that Tammy was going to play the judge.

"Look, you both said some mean things to each other, so you both should apologize to each other. Jamie?"

I could tell at once that Jamie wasn't going to do it the polite way. She muttered something inaudible I didn't even waste effort trying to hear, knowing it was some form of an insult to me.

Tammy accepted it either way, knowing she wasn't going to get much more. "Natalie?"

I knew this was my time to show how _high-class _people apologized. "I suppose I'm going to have to be the better person here," I said, not trying to keep the smugness out of my voice. "I'm sorry for all the things I said."

A "Thank you" from Jamie would have been in order, but instead she grimaced. "I'm going upstairs," she stated dully, and then stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room shut.

I figured she would do something like that. So immature of her.

At least Tammy had the decency to apologize for Jamie. "I'm really, really sorry for my sister. She's kind of moody today. I - I hope you're not too offended."

By that time I had completely regained myself. "Not at all," I said breezily, waving a hand as if to push away such a foolish idea.

For a few seconds there was silence, and then Nellie spoke. "Are you staying for lunch?"

Well, I was certainly staying considerably longer than lunch. "Of course I'm staying," I snapped at her. Then I remembered Jason, outside in the car, still waiting for my call.

"Jason, bring my luggage in," I shouted to him.

Dan seemed thrown off by this. "Your luggage? How long are you planning to 'stay', as you call it?"

I shook my head. Some people catch on so slowly. Did it really matter how long? However long I wanted to stay, that's how long I would stay. Still, to avoid as much conflict as possible, I answered.

"A week, of course!"

And that was when Tammy fainted - right onto me.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it. And remember, R/R! I will try really hard to update quicker this time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The first thing I want to do is sincerely, very sincerely, apologize to everyone who has waited for me to update this story and given up because I took so long, and especially to those few that still wait. You could say I have taken an overly extended hiatus. I didn't even exactly mean to stop updating - I just sort of did. ****I know I haven't updated for around a year. ****Once again I apologize, and to anyone that still might retain a small interest in this story, I dedicate this to you. **

**And a special thanks to musicluva4eva. I suppose if she hadn't sent me a message asking if I would update, I wouldn't have written this chapter. I suppose it struck me that even so long after my last update, people were still reading my story. **

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Unlike most people, I didn't have that "TGIF" feeling at the end of the week. In fact, I was kind of dreading Saturday.

Friday had been a relatively boring day, and I had spent most of it preoccupied with thinking about how I could contact Kyle. I had tried to look up his phone number on the Internet, but apparently, there were a lot of Kyle Wickman's in the world. I had even tried to wait beside the elevator after work in hope of catching him as he came down, but after 15 minutes of no luck, I gave up.

Therefore I woke up Saturday morning no closer to letting Kyle know I couldn't go on the date than I was to, well, actually going on the date. Feeling rather helpless, I quickly ate breakfast (not that there was really any need to - I wasn't running late) and got dressed, all the while thinking about what Kyle might think when I didn't show up. How long would he wait before leaving? And would he assume that I had just bailed on him, or would he think that I had had a legitimate reason to not come? Either way, I would have to find him on Monday, some way, to explain the whole messy ordeal.

And it honestly didn't help that instead of my date, I was forced to work, and with Ian, of all people. I could already imagine the awkward silence that would be in the room as we sorted papers. I would be nervous and shy, like I always was around him. At the very least I would be lucky to get through it without doing anything too embarrassing. Then again, with my luck, that didn't seem like something I could hope for.

With that promising thought, I stepped of my apartment and signaled for a taxi. It seemed to take much too short of a time to get to my building. I ended up getting there 15 minutes earlier than I needed to.

Walking through the doors, my heart thudded dully in my chest. When I arrived at my office, strangely empty and forlorn without everyone there, I sat down at one of the many unoccupied chairs.

"Ah, you're here." I jumped. Mrs. Palico walked out of her office, carrying a couple of folders and with a purse on her shoulder.

"The papers are over there," she gestured to them, "and it shouldn't take much more than a few hours. You know what to do?" I nodded.

"Very well then. I suppose Ian should get here soon. I'll be going now." She gave me a thin smile and then left, not bothering to shut the door behind her.

I sighed, and sat in silence for a few seconds. Finally, I rose and moved over to the papers. Taking a pile, I began the tedious work.

After around ten minutes I heard footsteps, and I started slightly as Ian walked in. I couldn't noting that he was five minutes late, which shouldn't have mattered but for some reason annoyed me.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Decided to get an early start?" he asked skeptically.

I paused in my work, and, looking up at him with a measured gaze, I spoke with a calm, mocking voice I didn't know I had. "Decided to get a late one?"

He looked as taken aback as I probably felt, but said no more as he also took a pile of papers and began sorting through them. It had felt good to reply like that for once. I was already in a bad mood because of the whole date fiasco. Why couldn't I be annoyed with Ian?

It was around five minutes of silence before he spoke. "So what are you being forced to miss because of this job?"

I looked at him warily. "Just a thing. With a friend." I didn't know why I lied, but I couldn't imagine disclosing to Ian that I was supposed to be on a date.

"Well, it must be important," he remarked. "You look miserable."

I couldn't say I felt much different. "Yeah, well…I really wanted to go, I guess." I swallowed hard. Did I suddenly feel like crying? True, it wasn't fair, but that was life, wasn't it? Had the date really been that important to me?

"I was looking forward to it a lot, and then I found out about the job and…" I honestly had no idea why I was continuing to babble on. It's not like Ian was interested.

He studied me intently, then shook his head in almost disdain. "When is it?" he asked.

Without thinking I replied "11:00. At Central Park."

Ian glanced at his watch, and then back down to his papers. For several more minutes, we sorted papers in silence, before he said, almost in a mutter, "Go."

I looked up with disbelief and confusion. "What?"

"If it's really that important to you…go. I've already done this a million times - it's not any more tedious alone," he said, and I could almost hear the unhappiness and irritation in his voice.

Usually I would have waved the offer aside. Work was work, after all. But I really wanted to go on the date, and - I glanced at my watch - if I rushed I could make it on time. I felt giddy with relief.

"Thank you so much," I said. "I won't be long. I can get back at 12:30 and help you finish."

Ian shrugged as he stood up to retrieve more papers, but it was clear he was glad to hear it. "Fine. 12:30, then."

I nodded happily, and as I grabbed my purse and started to leave, I quickly hugged him. Almost immediately afterwards it struck me how awkward that must have been, and my cheeks turned bright red from the perplexed look he gave me.

With a wave of the hand I made my escape, still feeling embarrassed as I left and remembering, all too clearly, Ian's expression.

Thirty-five minutes later found me at the Central Park, walking toward my date, who was patiently waiting for me. I was only about five minutes late, thankfully. I'd even had time to get into my apartment, quickly change clothes, and put on a little makeup.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," I breathlessly told Kyle as he greeted me with his usual warm smile. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he said, "It's fine. So - ready for lunch?" Gratefully I nodded.

As we walked, we talked a bit about our work, about what it was like being an intern. I didn't mention that my work as an intern actually required me to be working now, and as I remembered that, my stomach gave a little twist of guilt.

Finally we arrived at the restaurant. It wasn't one I had heard of before, but it was definitely nice enough. I blushed as Kyle held the door open for me, muttering a "Thank you" I certainly hoped he heard. I observed the interior as we were seated at a table. The walls were a light blue, the floor a dark wood, and it had a sort of underwater theme, with several small tanks of fish situated around the room. He pulled back my chair for me, and once again I blushed, and my heart sped up as he smiled.

As a waitress poured us water, Kyle said, "I suggest the salmon. It's my favorite dish." I glanced down at the menu, not really taking in any of the entrees, before saying, "That sounds good."

As we waited for our orders, Kyle asked, "So, are you a true-born New Yorker?"

I shook my head. "I used to live in Boston. I moved here because I got excepted into a university. What about you?"

My heart skipped a beat as he flipped his hazel hair out of his eyes again. All I could say was - he was good-looking. "Born here, grew up here, probably going to continue living here. I haven't traveled much. You?"

My mind flashed back to the clue hunt - Australia, Italy, Korea, Russia, Egypt. I shook my head. "No, not really."

Our date continued much like that - mild-mannered conversations, asking each other questions, joking around a few times. And every time he smiled at me I would get that small flip in my stomach.

Soon we had finished our meal (which had been quite good), and we were standing outside. I almost felt disappointed that it was time to go. The date had been - well, for lack of a better word, relaxing.

Kyle glanced around. "You want to walk around a bit, you know, just for fun?"

I glanced at my watch. It was only 12:00. I still had half an hour left.

"Sure," I said, smiling.

**Ian's POV**

I certainly didn't think it was a crime to show up five minutes late, but apparently to Amy it was. At least, she slightly snapped at me about the matter.

As I sat down and began to sort papers, she looked irritated. I recalled that she had had something planned for today.

"So what are you being forced to miss because of this job?" I asked. She looked up at me, her face no longer looking irritated but miserable.

"Just a thing. With a friend," she carefully said. By the way she said it I couldn't help but wonder who this "friend" was.

When I remarked on her looking miserable, her shoulders seemed to sag even more, and she almost looked like she was ready to cry. Almost without my wanting it, I felt sorry for her - terribly sorry for her.

Working on only a half-formed idea I asked her, "When is it?"

"11:00. At Central Park," she practically blurted.

I looked back down at my papers. I knew I was going to regret what I was about to say, but I could hardly stand looking at her so upset. It reminded me of…something else I had done.

"Go," I tightly said.

She looked at me, shocked. I continued on before I could decide to just pretend it was a cough.

"If it's really that important to you…go. I've already done this a million times - it's not any more tedious alone," I said reluctantly. Almost immediately her face lit up, and she quickly rose.

She did thank me, and she even promised to come back at 12:30, but I still couldn't help feel slightly irritated that she had excepted my offer. Lesson learned - don't make offers you don't want people to take.

As she grabbed her purse, she paused, and, then, almost as if on a whim, she quickly hugged me. It was brief, and I didn't even realize what had happened until it was over. She immediately started to blush, hard, and without another word, she gave me a feeble wave and was gone.

"Well, that was a mistake," I muttered as I got back to work.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Next is Dan and Natalie. Please R/R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the holdup. I just sort of wrote half of this chapter, and then I ran out of ideas. I was planning on finishing it this weekend, and then I got a private message from z dream. I want to thank you, z dream, for the boost of energy you provided and the amazing ideas you gave me, and if I hadn't already started this chapter before you sent it to me, I definitely would have used some of them. Who knows? Maybe I still will. :D **

**So overall, I hope the characters are IC and interesting, and I hope you enjoy the chapter... :)**

* * *

**Dan's POV**

Lunch was rather awkward.

I suppose you could've said it was because a famous fashion designer was sitting at our table. You could've said it was because she was also one of my former worst enemies. You could have even said it was because Jamie was glaring knife-and-daggers at her. But no.

The real reason it was awkward was because we had the terrifying prospect of Natalie staying with us for a week looming over our heads.

I watched her carefully. She simply sat, poking her food with her fork, not bothering to hide the look of disgust that was on her face. Finally she just set down the utensil altogether.

Nellie did, too.

"Natalie, look. I don't think you can stay here," she said, trying but not quite managing to pull off an apologetic expression.

Natalie smiled sweetly (that is, the kind of sweet that is way too sweet to actually be real). "Of course I can," she replied, as if we were saying she couldn't stay because she was too busy. "It _will_ be a lot of sacrifice on my part, but I'll manage."

"Now," she continued matter-of-factly, "Where will I be sleeping?"

Nellie raised an eyebrow. "Natalie, I meant that right now isn't the most convenient time for you to stay."

Now it was Natalie's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I just thought that Tammy here wanted help on her designs," she said, mock innocently. I don't think it was supposed to sound mocking, but to me it did.

"And you have to stay a whole week with us for that?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, of course I will be going to meetings and a few more of my shows, which you are all invited to, by the way," she flashed a stunning smile at Tammy, who seemed ready to burst from excitement, "but this will allow me to spend much more of my time reviewing the designs, which I thought would suit her quite well. Besides…" she trailed off, looking down carefully at her hands as if surveying her nails.

"Besides, what?" I asked her.

She looked up with a start, as if she'd forgotten that she hadn't finished the sentence. I could sense the smallest bit of discomfort starting to show in the creases of her eyebrows.

"Besides… I need new living arrangements," she said slightly more quietly. "I was, er, rather ambushed at my previous hotel, and here is really the last place any of my fans will look, so…well, it's really a win-win for everybody, isn't it?" She nodded her head once, as if she'd just finished explaining a difficult concept and successfully made us understand it.

Now, at least, everything made sense. To me, the fact that Natalie was willing to stay with us _just _to help Tammy with her designs seemed a bit too fat-fetched. The truth was that Natalie was just staying with us so that her fans wouldn't mob her.

"Now, where will I be sleeping?" she repeated.

I shook my head. She really didn't get it.

"We don't want you to stay," I said slowly. "It's not that we can't, it's not that _you_ can't, it's that we don't want you to."

Natalie just stared at me. At first I thought I'd gotten through to her, but finally she spoke, beginning with a short, elegant sigh.

"I really think it's you that doesn't understand the situation."

I frowned. "It's our house. You can't force us to let you stay."

Natalie looked at me sympathetically as if I was just some irritating child that kept arguing for no reason.

"Do you like paparazzi?" she suddenly asked.

The question threw me off-guard. "What?"

"No, I don't suppose you would. Well, imagine this scenario. I announce to the media that you're close friends of mine. In fact, you inspired many of my designs. I even spread the little rumor that I'm staying with you. Maybe it will even turn out that I'm dating you." She winked at me as I took on an expression that was a mixture of horror and disgust. "Honestly, you won't get a break for weeks. Months, even. Every time you leave the house there will always be someone waiting to take your picture or ambush you."

She paused, looking at us pleasantly as if she'd just made a suggestion as to what we were going to do that afternoon. Honestly, threatening to tell people that we were dating was enough of a threat for me, but she carried on.

"Or, what about this scenario? I charge you for harassing me at my hotel. Perhaps even breaking and entering into my room. Maybe even kidnapping me. The possibilities are endless."

"But we didn't!" Tammy suddenly piped up, looking worried. Apparently, she'd never seen this side of Natalie.

"Well, of course you didn't, darling," Natalie smiled at her reassuringly. "But who do you think they'll believe, hmm?"

Tammy looked down at her plate.

I didn't know what to say. Natalie obviously had had plenty of practice in blackmailing people. And she did make a very convincing point.

Natalie smiled. "So," she said once again, "where will I be sleeping?"

Nellie glanced down at the table, back up at Natalie, and finally emitted a dejected sigh.

"The guest room is open."

Of course, by that time, the guy who'd driven Natalie here had left, conveniently depositing all her suitcases in our living room. And that could only mean one thing - Nellie, Tammy, Jamie, and I were on bellboy duty.

Well actually, Jamie had somehow managed to disappear by that time, so it was really just the three of us, with Natalie tailing behind us and telling us to be careful ( "Do you know how expensive that suitcase was?" "I have valuables in there!") after which she quickly changed course and began to rant about how small the guest room was ("Is this my closet?" "Well, I suppose I'll manage…somehow.")

After setting down the last suitcase, I was ready to pull a Jamie and escape as quickly as I could. However, Fate was not feeling friendly that day.

"Oh, and Dan, I need you to hang this up," Natalie said. I turned around slowly, only to find her brandishing a small, rectangular mirror. I stared at her in disbelief.

"You brought a mirror? Who are you - Mary Poppins?" I glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall. "And there's already one here," I said, pointing to it.

Natalie sniffed. "It's not acceptable. It's dirty, and its hung in the wrong place."

You get the idea of how the rest of the hour went.

Finally (_finally) _I was done with everything Natalie had wanted me to do. By that time she and Tammy had finished sorting out her wardrobe (only part of it, for that matter, because apparently the closet we'd provided was "much too small"). Natalie was poring over a book that was laid on her bed, and I decided to take my chance. Slowly, I inched my way toward the door, and then made a none-too-concealed bolt for it. I soon found myself safe in the living room, where Jamie was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and, it seemed, staring at nothing in particular.

"I thought you were in your room," I said.

She shrugged. "Why bother? The queen was being settled in, wasn't she?" Apparently, lunch hadn't changed her opinion of Natalie.

I shrugged and sat down next to her. "Not like we have a choice." Jamie just rolled her eyes at that.

I cleared my throat. There was something I'd been meaning to ask her, and I didn't know if I'd get another chance with Natalie here.

"Look, umm, Jamie. There's, uhh, well, there's this thing. It's like, you know, umm…" I trailed off. The question was a bit awkward, and I could feel my cheeks getting red. Jamie stared at me skeptically. I sighed.

"There's this rock concert that me and my friends want to go to but you have to be with someone 18 or older to get in and Nellie said no and I was wondering if…maybe… you could -"

"Wait," Jamie interrupted my rambling. "You're asking me to…"

"I'm asking you to go to the concert with me. Will you, Jamie? Please?" I slightly cringed as I said that. Great. I sounded like a five-year-old begging for candy.

Jamie just stared at me with raised eyebrows for a few seconds. I felt my face fall slightly, and she laughed. "I'll go with you, I'll go with you," she said. I felt myself grin. "Don't worry. You're gonna have a lot of fun," I told her. She smiled

"Yeah, well, as long as -"

"Where's the bathroom?" I almost jumped when I turned around to see Natalie in the doorway. She was glaring at me and her lips were pursed. Her hands were firmly on her hips. "I assume one of you knows," she said in a tight, shrill voice. "Or are you too Goth to tell me?" she threw at Jamie.

"Down the hall and to the right," I said, staring at her.

"Hmmph," she said, and with a toss of her silky black hair she was gone.

I blinked. "What's her problem?" I asked.

Jamie just glared at the place where Natalie had been standing, and then began slowly clapping. "Long live the queen," she sarcastically remarked.

A frustrated shriek echoed in the house, and a clattering was heard, along with the sound of Natalie shouting something.

"Yeah," I said. "Long live the queen."

**Natalie's POV**

I don't know if they were trying to be extremely thick or it just came naturally to them, but they obviously didn't understand the situation.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" I said for the second time. It annoyed me that I had to repeat myself.

Dan glared at me. His green eyes almost matched my gaze in ferocity. "We don't want you to stay," he finally said. "It's not that we can't, it's not that _you_ can't, it's that we don't want you to."

I let such a thought run through my head, and I almost laughed at the idea. Did he really think I was a novice at getting people to do what I wanted? Endless possibilities for blackmailing sailed through my head. I chose the first one I could think of.

"Do you like paparazzi?" I asked, to my audience's confusion. "No, I don't suppose you would. Well, imagine this scenario…" I rattled off how I could make their lives completely miserable for months. "Maybe it will even turn out I'm dating you," I put in, winking at Dan. I had said it to annoy him, so why did I feel a bit hurt when an expression of horror crossed his face? I shook it off and continued, adding in the threat that I might press charges for harassment as a last-minute touch.

As I finished my speech I took a deep breath and looked contentedly at the distress I had created. Jamie was looking at me with disgust, Dan was staring at his plate. Tammy was gaping at me in shock, and Nellie finally provided an answer for the question I had been asking.

"The guestroom is open," she said. I smiled. As I said, I didn't like to repeat myself.

"Be careful with that!" I probably said it a thousand times as my luggage was being carried to my "room" - hardly an acceptable word for it. It was tiny, and what was even more horrendous was the size of the closet. I couldn't believe I'd had to blackmail to get something like that.

"Be careful," I said again. It seemed these people had no sense of how to treat valuables, though this was not too surprising. "Here?" Tammy balanced a piece of luggage above my bed. She seemed to have forgiven me after I had complimented her shirt. I nodded. "Help me organize my closet," I told her. She nearly squealed with delight.

"Oh, and Dan, I need you to hang this up for me." I held up a mirror. After making several snide remarks (Mary Poppins? Really? Is it because I'm British?) he actually got to work. Meanwhile Tammy and I began on my wardrobe.

"Hang this with my shirt," I ordered. "It's what I'm going to wear to my next fashion show."

"It's beautiful-"

"No, no. Put that right there. And don't fold that up, it'll get wrinkles."

"That's a _really_ cute shirt-"

"Do you think this dress is too gaudy?"

"No, it's gorgeous-"

"Yes, I thought so, too, but my fashion consultant said it was too gaudy. I think it's ironic that a world-renowned fashion designer would have a fashion consultant, don't you?"

Tammy only nodded eagerly.

Finally, all of the clothes we could squeeze into my small closet were sorted, and I began to look over a Boston guidebook I had found at the airport. Dan was gone by that time, and Tammy was the only one left. I flipped the pages nonchalantly, waiting for her to leave.

But she only sat down on the corner of my bed. "So, were you and Dan, like, close friends?"

I tensed up, and when I looked up at Tammy, I had a tight smile plastered to my face. "Well, I wouldn't say close…"

"Acquaintances?" she asked. I didn't answer.

"Is he a lot like you remember him?"

I thought back to the immature, irritating boy I had remembered him as, and then to the confident, irritating, some might call handsome (definitely not me, but, you know, some) teenager that he was now. Tammy broke into my thoughts.

"So, what did you two do together?"

"Travel," I absentmindedly said, then glanced up sharply. "I mean, I traveled to, uhh, visit him in family reunions."

Tammy just shrugged. "How are you related? I mean, you don't look like each other."

"Very distant cousins," I said hurriedly. "Look, Tammy, would you excuse me? I'll be right back." In truth I was afraid I would slip up and say something else that I might not be able to explain so easily.

I hurried out of the room, and passing what I assumed was the living room, I heard Jamie and Dan talking.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But I suppose it was so rooted in my nature that I couldn't help stopping beside the door and listening quietly.

"I'm asking you to go to the concert with me. Will you, Jamie? Please?" I felt my mouth fall open. Dan was asking Jamie out? And begging, too? How was this possible? He, as an average teenage boy, should be drooling at my feet, and he was interested in Jamie, that poorly-dressed misfit, while I was here? How could I have not noticed that earlier?

I heard Jamie laughing and agreeing to go. Anger surged through me - it wasn't for a reason I could put into words (I certainly wasn't jealous), but for some reason this whole affair infuriated me.

"Don't worry. You're gonna have a lot of fun," I heard Dan tell Jamie. That was the last straw. I burst into the room, and for a second I was at a loss for words. But my anger quickly kicked in.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked sharply, glaring at the both of them. I didn't care that I looked livid, or that I was acting rather unreasonably. When neither of them answered, my response was no less haughty.

"I assume one of you knows," I said. "Or are you too Goth to tell me?" I flicked my gaze at Jamie.

"Down the hall and to the right," Dan answered emotionlessly. I swept my hair over my shoulder and strode out of the room, still feeling wrathful.

What did I care that they were going on a date? What did I care if Dan liked Jamie? It didn't matter to me. Not in the slightest.

"He thinks Jamie is better than me, does he?" I muttered angrily. "Right. And I'm the Queen of England."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! Feedback is always welcome. :D**


End file.
